This invention relates to an electronic gambling game in which a player selects from a series of possible outcomes. The player and game provider may interact in a variety of ways, including over the Internet.
A number of well-known gambling games are based on a player selecting from a series of possible outcomes, where the winning outcome is randomly generated using some physical or mechanical device furnished by the game operator. Examples of such games are roulette, slot machines, and bingo. In the classical embodiments of these games, the player sees and/or hears the outcome generated (as in bingo and roulette), or even has a hand in generating the outcome himself (as in slot machines). The player""s trust in the fairness of these games (that is, his belief that the outcome is random and that his selection, if a winner, will be honored) is largely based on his personal observation. Similarly, the game operator can use various methods to prevent cheating by a player if the player is personally present; for example, a bingo player claiming to be a winner is required to offer his card for inspection.
A well-known example of an entertainment/gambling device is the xe2x80x9cpunchboard.xe2x80x9d A punchboard consists of a board with a square grid of holes. Each hole contains a small rolled-up piece of paper. The player takes a pin and pushes through the board, pushing a selected piece of paper through the other side. This paper is then unrolled by the player to reveal whether or not he has won a prize. In a typical punchboard game, a player pays a small sum (approximately $1) to make a selection; prizes are determined by the size of the board and the fees, and may run hundreds of dollars.
Here, too, the player""s confidence in the fairness of the game is largely based on his observation of the board; since he selects a piece of paper and can immediately read the message on it, he can be sure that the paper is not switched or tampered with after he selects it. In addition, by watching a number of plays he can eventually satisfy himself that there are indeed winning locations somewhere on the board. A successful electronic version of a punchboard game (a xe2x80x9cvirtual punchboardxe2x80x9d) must offer the player similar assurance that the game is not rigged, and must also prevent cheating the player.
Various forms of electronic games of chance have been available for many years. The way these games are played, however, is changing dramatically with the use of digital computers operating on electronic networks such as the Internet. Players can now connect to a remote server and wager electronically. Rather than traveling to the game (casino, bingo hall, etc.), a player can log into an electronic game and wager from the comfort of his own home. While this remote playing has many advantages, it raises several security issues. In a typical electronic gambling game, the player enters his selection and then learns whether he has won, without observing the winning selection being generated. For example, when playing card games at a casino, a player can observe the dealer shuffle and deal the cards and thus has some confidence that the outcome was generated randomly. In an electronic casino, the shuffling process is typically digitally generated, driven by random number generators which the player cannot see. The player cannot know whether the random number generated is truly random or was selected by the casino to give it an advantage.
Furthermore, a player desiring to play an electronic game remotely (for example, communicating with a game provider on the Internet) must send his selection and receive the winning selection over a communication network. In this instance, both the player and game provider require assurance that the communications are secure and that the game is conducted fairly.
Electronic game providers have tried to increase players"" confidence in the legitimacy of games by assuring players that gaming software has not been tampered with. For example, an electronic game provider may allow an independent third party to perform an audit of the software. This is a time-consuming and expensive process, however. With complex software running into the hundreds of thousands of lines of code, it is very difficult to find a few lines of code that alter the randomness of the outcomes. Also, use of an independent, third party auditor shifts the need for trust to another party, and does not guarantee the legitimacy of the game.
Some electronic lottery systems have used methods for securing communications between remote player terminals and a central controller. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,998 to Koza et al. (xe2x80x9cVideo Gaming System With Pool Prize Structuresxe2x80x9d) describes cryptographic methods for securing these communications. In games dependent on the use of random numbers, however, simply securing against the transmission of a fraudulent random number does not solve the problem of assuring the player that the game is fairly conducted. Nor does it solve the problem of preventing multiple players from cooperating to gain an advantage over the game provider.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,104 to Pease et al. (xe2x80x9cSecure Automated Electronic Casino Gaming Systemxe2x80x9d) describes a system whereby a number of keno playing devices, all within the same playing area, are connected to a central controller. A player can play a device by inserting a player account card into it which is registered and confirmed by the central controller. Security in this system is directed primarily to ensuring that players will not tamper with the keno terminals, and that employees will not enter false tickets into the system. Apparently it is assumed that the central controller is trusted and will not try to cheat the players.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,082 to Kayer (xe2x80x9cPersonal Computer Lottery Gamexe2x80x9d) describes a game whereby a player can purchase a game piece containing an encrypted code which determines whether the piece is a winning one. The player logs onto a central site, via a PC or a kiosk, and types in the code. The site runs a game which reveals to the player if he is a winner in xe2x80x9can exciting fashion.xe2x80x9d If the player is a winner, he will be given instructions by the site as to where to pick up his prize. Although the system described in this patent provides encryption to protect the site from fraud, it offers no encryption to protect the player.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,202 to Tsumura (xe2x80x9cComputer Game Devicexe2x80x9d) describes a system whereby a player can pay for the usage of games transmitted to his PC or to a kiosk via satellite from a central controller. The games are scrambled until payment is made. The central controller can store a game so that a player can take breaks from a game, return to it and continue play from the point in the game at which he left it. This system has neither a gambling element nor is it cryptographically enabled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,521 to Rossides (xe2x80x9cExpected Value Payment Method and System For Reducing the Expected Per Unit Costs of Paying and/or Receiving a Given Amount of Commodityxe2x80x9d) describes a system where a customer exchanges encoded numbers with a product vendor. After being decoded, the two numbers are combined to determine a result. (See column 30, lines 1 to 5, as well as column 30, line 35, to column 31, line 55). The transactions described are not conducted in an online manner. Additionally, both parties must encode their numbers before exchanging them. No game results are ever exchanged in encoded form.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,569 to Merkle (xe2x80x9cMethod of providing digital signaturesxe2x80x9d) describes a system for digital signatures utilizing hash trees.
The proliferation of electronic network technology, along with the ease of user access to networks such as the Internet, has dramatically increased electronic communications and the exchange of information. Among a myriad of other uses, these networks facilitate the playing of games, including gambling activities. They are particularly well suited for such gaming because of their ability to collapse geographic distances while linking distributed players. As discussed above, however, the electronic implementation of games, and particularly gambling activities, often results in the loss of confidence and validity otherwise imbued in players from their personal observation of traditional gaming procedures (for example, dealing cards, spinning roulette wheels, etc.).
There thus exists a need in the art for systems and procedures which can both actually and in the perception of players improve the security and operation of electronic gambling and games. Such systems and procedures would not only foster the perception of on-line gaming as legitimate, but also increase player participation in such activities. This would further increase the commercial value of what is already a substantial online business.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a new and improved method and apparatus for facilitating computer-based games of chance on electronic networks such as the Internet. A key feature of the invention comprises the use of encoding techniques, including various encryption schemes, to validate the operation of the games and prevent cheating by either the player or the game provider. Although encryption methods are described, it should be noted that any encoding scheme which prevents the recipient of a message from deciphering its contents will suffice.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a method of generating and verifying the results of a computer-based game of chance is implemented by transmitting to a player computer a plurality of available game selections, each identified by a unique selection identifier. A player selection identifier is received from the player computer, and a winning selection identifier transmitted to the player computer. The player selection identifier and the winning selection identifier are compared to determine if the player has won the game. In accordance with the invention, verification is made that the winning selection identifier and the player selection identifier were independently generated.
Game operation is preferably managed by a central controller, with players communicating with the controller through player computers connected over an electronic network. In different embodiments of the invention, verification of authenticity is provided in the central controller, the player computer, some combination of both, or with the involvement of a third party.
Games supported include all games of chance which permit a user to select from amongst a plurality of potentially winning selections. Applicable games include, but are not limited to a punchboard having punch locations, a roulette wheel having wheel numbers, a bingo game having user-selected card numbers, and a slot machine having user-selectable outcomes.
Verification is provided through a variety of techniques, including the use of encryption such as key-based encryption, and hash-based encryption. The invention further contemplates the use of a third-party trusted agent to monitor and verify that the player and winning selections were independently generated.